Courtney Van Ness
Courtney, a character in the ''Bachelorette Party'' series, is one of your best friends from college. She is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Courtney has gray eyes, long wavy blonde hair, and fair skin. Personality Courtney is bubbly, outgoing, and flirty. She appears to be adventurous as there may be nothing she cannot be dared into doing, and she has no problems throwing out suggestions (especially of an intimate nature) if that is the way to get things done or gain an advantage. She also appears to be easy to manipulate or hypnotize. If you decide to purchase the premium Panda Princess outfits in Chapter 8, her choice of costume mirrors her personality: the Princess Party Girl Panda. She says she is everyone's type as proven by the Spring Fling War back in junior year of college, where she went home with 492 phone numbers that day. Chapters Series/'Book': Bachelorette Party * Chapter 1: Let The Games Begin... * Chapter 2: You Can Win It Back * Chapter 3: Watch My Hands... * Chapter 4: Double Down * Chapter 5: New Player at the Table * Chapter 6: Raising the Stakes * Chapter 7: High Roller * Chapter 8: Running a Con * Chapter 9: That's Game... * Chapter 10: Eighty-Sixed * Chapter 11: Deal Me Out * Chapter 12: Going Bust * Chapter 13: On a Run... * Chapter 14: Call in Your Chips * Chapter 15: Give 'em a Show! Relationships Main Character You and Courtney are close friends from college. After you find out Kyle was cheating on you, Courtney invites you to Diana's bachelorette party in Las Vegas for a mini-reunion with all your friends. At Mario Bautista's magic show, when she tries to signal you with her eyes, you can interpret her eye-language better than anyone. You can also encourage her to live her fantasies or try to calm her down. In Chapter 15, she asks you to be her Maid of Honor when she marries Mario Bautista. Diana Courtney and Diana are friends but have opposing personalities: Courtney wants to party and go all out, while Diana initially wants to do something calmer, like going to a restaurant and watching a show. Fifi the Friendship Fox In Chapter 11, Courtney hallucinates a friendship with a fox she calls "Fifi the Friendship Fox". In Chapter 13, if you decide to explore the ghost town with your friends, Courtney has your friends follow Fifi and proceeds to have a conversation with the fox. Courtney has an epiphany that she does have "improper fiscal attitudes due to the excesses of her parents", but her friends love her for herself, not for her money. Gallery Other Looks BP_Courtney_in_lingerie.png|Lingerie Courtney Casual.jpg|Casual Outfit Courtney Casual Full.jpg|Full View of Casual Outfit Courtney Pink Dress.jpg|Pink Dress BPCourtneyPinkDressFullView.png|Full View Courtney Formal.jpg|Formal Outfit Courtney Formal Full View.jpg|Full View of Formal Outfit Courtney Panda Costume.jpg|Panda Costume Courtney Panda Costume Full.jpg|Full View of Panda Costume Courtney Doomsday Fest.jpg|Doomsday Fest Outfit Courtney Doomsday Fest Full.jpg|Full View of Doomsday Fest Outfit Courtney Showgirl.jpg|Showgirl Outfit Courtney Showgirl Full.jpg|Full View of Showgirl Outfit Courtney Pink Dress Full.png|Full View of Pink Dress Courtney Wedding Gown.jpeg|Wedding Gown Courtney Wedding Gown Full.jpg|Full View of Wedding Gown Miscellaneous BP Sneak Peek.jpg|Featured in Sneak Peek with Diana BP Sneak Peek 4.jpg|Featured in Sneak Peek with Aisha and Diana Bachelorette Party Official.png|Courtney on the cover BP Crew.jpg|Courtney, Diana and Aisha in Chapter 13 Wedding Ring.jpg|Engagement Ring from Mario Trivia * She is shown on the cover of Bachelorette Party. * In Chapter 1, Courtney mentions having an ayahuasca guru. ** In the same chapter, she claims having played strip poker with David Attenborough. * In Chapter 2, it is revealed that Courtney used to get the group into trouble. Diana has made a long list of Courtney's antics. ** In the same chapter, if you choose to say that you believe Aisha, it is also revealed that Courtney got herself banned from a zoo and that she claims having received a restraining order from Smacklemore, "Macklemore's hot cousin" (Your Character doesn't fully trust the latter story to be true). * In Chapter 3, she says her Hogwarts house is Hufflepuff. * In the premium choice in Chapter 10, Courtney reveals she lives off of a trust fund, but she is being cut off by her mother, as her mother doesn't believe she can be responsible. This is also mentioned at the end of Chapter 15. * If you take the premium choice to play as her in Chapter 11, she hallucinates an animated version of herself called "Court-Toon" and Fifi the Friendship Fox. Both of them proceed to chastise her for being irresponsible, not having a job, and not knowing necessary skills like cooking her own food. The dialogue also implies she comes from a wealthy family. Memorable Quotes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Bachelorette Party' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Hartfeld University students